


All Alone

by Yugalita



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugalita/pseuds/Yugalita
Summary: Was it worth it? You wanted revenge for losing all that you loved, but maybe you had something that could potentially replace all that. Something that could give you purpose again. But it’s now gone, and you only have yourself to blame





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sitting on top of my storm shelter outside aha midwestern tings. Anyways, this was an assignment I submitted for my creative writing class which is why it's really vague please don't kill me. That's also the reason why it's a little rushed at the end and it kinda sucks. Canvas deadlines are ass.
> 
> I haven't finished the anime yet but I'm working on it! School sucks so I'm mostly focused on that. I'm also afraid to read the manga for obvious reasons. The Dark Continent arc and Succession arc are not mentioned mentioned because of that. Just imagine that they had already happened and Kurapika SOMEHOW survived it all (emperor dumbass supreme). This is basically one of my many interpretations of how the end may go for Kurapika. Lets face it, he is gonna die. So here's my latest crying session put into a 900 word long fanfiction that I submitted for a grade in school.
> 
> HXH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. This is a fanwork and I claim no rights.

Life was unfair to you. You knew that all too well. Happiness and love stripped away from you in the blink of an eye, replaced with a burning rage that permeated through your veins. Nothing could fill the emotional void that was left in your in very being. You were all alone.

The strong desire for revenge was what kept you going. Your resolve was as strong as ever. You went through great lengths to reach where you were at now. For a normal person, your efforts would be insane and unhuman. But for you, this was the bare minimum. Nothing could truly pay back all that was taken from you. Therefore, you were left to accomplish the impossible. No one would be by your side to give you support when needed. You were all alone.

You knew what had to be done and you did what you could in a timely manner. You had it all planned out. What you needed to do and accomplish were decided from the get-go. You were stubborn, you hate to admit it but it’s what kept you persistent through it all. It’s what kept the hesitation at bay as you made the journey for retribution. No one would be able to hold you back. You were all alone.

* * *

However, some miscalculations were made. You certainly never expected to have anyone even remotely try and associate themselves with you in the end, but here you were. You thought they were annoying, at first. Those who would probably get in your way or try to stop you from reaching your goal. But then you saw how they truly were. You admired the way they acted so selflessly. They would do anything for those they cared for. You felt as though you could finally trust someone again after years of isolation. 

You were no longer alone.

You had continued to follow them, and they followed you. You leaned on each other, laughed together, you even confided in them and they confided in you. Maybe, just maybe, happiness was creeping its way back into your life. You were not alone.

Then you had to part. It was saddening at first, but you had promised to meet them again. You felt a dull ache in your chest as you turned the other direction and made your way towards your goal. While you were a little peeved that you had to take a detour, you felt as though it was for the greater good. Now you had people to lean on. Those who would support you no matter what. You had friends. You were not alone.

While you were away from them, you still had those who would stay on your side. Granted they were coworkers; they still worked alongside you and even grew a sort a bond with some of them. Your work environment wasn’t safe in the slightest, but you persisted with their help. You grew fond of some of them. You were not alone.

The reunion date with your friends was drawing near but you were distracted. Distracted by recent developments that made things work in your favor. This way you could get what you were aiming for as well as the revenge you desired with all your being. But even with you being distracted, they still waited for you. They were still worried about you. When you finally saw each other again, they wanted to help you. They got themselves into danger and risked their lives repeatedly just to give you the aid you needed. In the end, not much was accomplished, and it brought you down to one of your lowest lows. Lives were lost and you couldn’t help but blame yourself for everything that had occurred that evening. But they still stayed with you and they built you back up. When you had to leave again, they made sure there was someone to look out for you. They didn’t want you to suffer any more than you already had. People were still by your side even after all that had happened. You were not alone.

Your phone rang incessantly. You didn’t answer. After what you had been through you didn’t have the energy to pick it up. All you ever felt now was pure exhaustion. Even the all too familiar caller id of one of your closest friends couldn’t bring you to answer. Were they even your friends anymore? You hadn’t talked to them in so long. The fact that you still had people on your side, those who were comfortable associating themselves with you, had baffled you. Despite you falling back into total isolation, you still had companions. You were not alone.

* * *

Now look at you. You are caught in the Spiders web. All that effort, all that pain, all for nothing at all. You remained distant from the outside world, blinded by your own hate and rage. You pushed all those who cared for you away. You didn’t want them to get involved. This was something that you felt only you could accomplish. Now you have no one at your side. No one can hear your screams. No one can come to your aid. They were gone. Was it worth it? You wanted revenge for losing all that you loved, but maybe you had something that could potentially replace all that. Something that could give you purpose again. But it’s now gone, and you only have yourself to blame.

You are all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I love Kurapika with all my heart. He is my comfort character and I would do ANYTHING for him. But you gotta admit, he is pretty fucking stupid sometimes. Anyways, I'll probably write some fluff later as I have DOZENS of fluff drafts involving him.
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to continue watching Minecraft Live✌
> 
> My dead twitter @yugalita


End file.
